Of Flashing Lights
by lethalshikaino
Summary: AU. Supermodel Elsa Winters found her perfect match.
1. Chapter 1

Of Flashing Lights

The door of the Frost Studios slowly opened.

"You are 20 minutes late," Elsa said in a dry statement while looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Pardon?" the voice replied.

Elsa then put her braided hair into a bun, and added a little powder on her cheeks. Natural looks perfect on her. She then put on the silver necklace she's advertizing for today's photo shoot. Elsa turned around and stared at the handsome young man in front of her, "Aren't you the photographer that will fill-in Olaf for today? Where is your camera by the way?" Elsa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh. Yes. My apologies, milady," the white-haired man replied with a smirk. "May I use some of the cameras left here in the studio? I forgot to bring my camera," he continued.

"Since situations demands, yes. It's in the corner. Just hurry up, I still got two photo shoots to attend to today."

"Thank you. Where is Olaf by the way?" the man asked while studying the camera.

"He's got a meeting with the CEO of the Frost Studios."

"You mean, Mr. Jack Frost?"

"Yes. Well, Olaf should better shut his mouth a bit in the meeting."

"Why is that? What do you think about Mr. Frost?"

"Uhmm. Like other businessmen I guess – good-looking, but selfish. All they care about is money, and women." Elsa stated in a disgusted way.

"So blunt, Ms. Winters," he said with a rather amused look.. "What are we advertizing by the way?"

"The necklace."

"Oh right. Everything's set. Ready?"

"Always been," the blondie replied with an assuring smile.

"Alright! Show me your beautiful poses, baby!"

Elsa posed expertly as the lights flash. She knows what she's doing. This has been her profession since her parents died. She became a freelance model to support her and her little sister's studies. And with her ethereal beauty, she became one of the most popular supermodels in Paris. Anna became a theater actress in New York, and life has fallen into place with the ladies.

"Alright, Ms. Winters. All done."

"Thank you," Elsa replied while setting her hair into a braid again. "Oh wait, I'll just get my phone, gonna contact Olaf."

"Okay."

"Sir?"

The man turned around to see a stunned Olaf.

"What brought you here? I thought our appointment is 30 minutes from now." Olaf continued.

"I decided to just meet you here, so we could finish early."

"Oh okay, Sir. Just wait a bit, I have some things to finish."

"It's all done Olaf. I've got it. Is that alright with you?" he said while handing over the camera to Olaf.

"Of course, Sir. I never doubt your hands when it comes to photography."

"Olaf? You're back already? I'm about to contact you." Elsa said when she went to approach the man.

"I've come to check on you, Elsa."

"You don't have to, we're done with the shoot, even though your fill-in photographer here was late by 20 minutes." Elsa teased the man.

"Who, Elsa? Oh by the way, I want you to meet Mr. . . ."

"Jack Frost," the guy with the white-hair finished Olaf's statement with a smirk. He then leaned over to kiss Elsa's cheek.

"Nice to meet you, Elsa Winters," he whispered on her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

Of Flashing Lights

"What have you done, Elsa?" Elsa cursed herself in her mind as she is waiting in front of Mr. Frost's office. It is a gloomy day, winter is near approaching. She wears a crewneck cashmere sweater and blue oxford combination – goddess as she is. As she is sitting on a black leathered sofa, her phone suddenly rang.

"Elsa! What have you done?" an astonished voice can be heard from the other line – her sister Anna for sure.

"I have no idea, Anna." Elsa replied softly. "Wow, how did the news reach you there?"

"Olaf. Are you nuts?! You called the CEO of the Frost Studios womanizer."

"I didn't know he is Jack Frost. His pictures are not that publicized. So yea, I didn't know how he looks like."

"You should've watched your words. Now, you're in big trouble. If the press would know about this item, you're doomed, sis."

"Oh please, don't state the obvious. That's why I'm fixing this problem. I'm here in his office."

"What is Elsa Winters planning to do there?"

"Talk to him. Clarify some things."

"Wish you all the best."

"Thanks, sis."

"Gotta go, gonna meet Kristoff in a bit. Bye. I miss you."

"Bye. I miss you too."

And they hung up. Elsa sighed as she returned her phone in her Louis Vuitton bag.

"Ms. Winters, you can now go inside." the brunette girl secretary of Mr. Frost called her attention.

"Thank you." Elsa replied with a smile, masking her nervousness. She opened the door slowly, and she saw Mr. Frost's figure sitting on a black leathered chair.

"I've been expecting you, Ms. Winters." Jack greeted.

"Indeed, you are." Elsa mumbled.  
"What is it?"

"Nothing. I said good morning."

"Good morning to you, too. Have a seat."

"Thank you."

"What have you come for, Ms. Winters?"

"It's about what happened yesterday. I want to say my apologies, sir."

"Oh. Apology accepted. . . but I've already told the press the way you treated me yesterday. Womanizer, huh?" Jack then stood up and occupied the seat in front of Elsa.

Elsa was so shocked that she wasn't able to speak, but panic can be seen in her eyes.

"Guess like, your perfect goddess-like image will just be damned." Jack stated with a smirk.

Elsa just closed her eyes, though tears are fighting not to fall.

"Aww. Look how vulnerable you are, Snowflake. Not so like you yesterday." Jack continued.

Elsa opened her eyes – fiercer than ever.

"I don't care whoever you are, Frost. I've reached the peak of my career in all my hardwork, and I am not just going to let you ruin it." Elsa burst out.

"That's the spirit, Snowflake." Jack said while forcing himself not to laugh.

"What?!"

"I was just joking, Elsa." Jack suddenly burst out into laughter.

Elsa let out a sigh of annoyance, but at the same time, relief.

"Idiot."

"Oh. Idiot, huh? But I'm about to tell them really. But since you came here in my office, I somehow changed my mind."

"Good. I'm going then." Elsa stood up.  
"I said somehow." Jack replied making Elsa sit again.

"Ugh. What do you want?"

"The deal."

"What do you mean 'the deal'?"

"Olaf really haven't told you?

"About what?"

"Our meeting, 'the deal'."

"No. Go straight to the point."

"You'll have a contract in Frost Studios, advertizing about our Winter Collection. So you'll be under my project for the whole winter."

"Okay. I'll do it. Give me the contract I'll sign it, and we're done." Elsa stood again.

"No, not yet. One more thing." Jack stood up.

"What is it now?!"

"It was my deal with Olaf. We still have our deal." Jack flirted as he leaned his face forward towards Elsa's lips.

"No more deals with you, Mr. Frost." Elsa then stepped backward, and walked towards the door.

"Yes. Or else, I will tell the press about your misbehavior yesterday, and not to mention the "idiot" you called me today." Jack replied making Elsa stop walking.

"I don't make deals with you." Elsa turned to face him.

"Oh okay, go ahead. Walk out that door, and hello to paparazzi! Or just accept this deal I'm presenting, and promise, you'll be in good hands." Jack said while walking closer to her.

"Fine. I'll have the deal."

"Are you sure? No more changing of decision."

"Yes, I am sure. What is it?"

"Be my wife."


	3. Chapter 3

Of Flashing Lights

"Relaxing at last." Elsa managed a smile as she is dipping in her swimming pool. She is wearing a blue two-piece with snowflakes design- it matches her skin tone perfectly.

She took the glass of iced tea beside her, and took a sip of it, as she is resting in the corner of the pool.

'Milady," Marsh, her personal body guard called her name. Elsa put the glass of iced tea to its place again, and she turned around.

"What is it Marshamallow?" Elsa teased him.

"It's just Marsh, milady." Marsh said in a poker face.

"Your name never failed to amuse me." Elsa giggled.

Marshmallow returned an angry look.

"Uh-oh. Well, it suits you perfectly." Elsa teased again.

Marshmallow sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay. What is it you are going to tell me?"

"There is a mail for you." Marsh said as he handed over the envelope.

"A mail for me? How traditional, they could've e-mailed it." Elsa stated with a confused look while she is checking the envelope.

"No name?" she asked.

"No name, milady."

"Who sent it?"

"Just the mailman."

"Interesting. Thank you, Marsh. You may go."

When Marsh walked away, Elsa opened the envelope, and took whatever is on it. As she was expecting some kind of a letter, she was wrong. It was a picture. She was shocked to see it. It was her and Jack.

A flashback of yesterday occurred to her.

_

_"I am not a cheap woman to accept that." Elsa told Jack with a poker face._

_"Wow, you should be screaming yes right now. Jack Frost just asked you to be his wife!" Jack said with pride._

"You think high of yourself."

"You know Elsa – there are things that we should just be boasting of."

"Well you know Jack – there are also things that when become too much could destroy."

_"You never fail to impress me, Elsa, that's why I chose you."_

"As far as I remember, I didn't volunteer to be one of your choices."

"Of course, you didn't because there are no other choices, just you." Jack said with nothing but sincerity in his eyes. 

_Elsa tried her best to hide the butterflies in her stomach – this guy has really some charm, but she is not the type of woman that just gives in. _

_"Thank you for the compliment."_

"Welcome, so I'll take that as a yes?"

"No. I'm sorry, Jack. Go find some girls to be your wife. Some hit their head, and are dying to accept your 'deal', not me." Elsa said with sarcasm.

_"What the heck is your problem?!" Jack shouted at her._

_Elsa was so shocked, for no one has ever shouted at her. Because of her reflexes, she just slapped Jack's cheek. _

__

Jack pushed to her to the wall, and kissed her fiercely. Elsa was trying to get away from his grasp, but she can't, Jack was just so strong.

_When Jack finally let go of her to catch his breath, he managed to say, "What else do you want?" _

_Elsa too was catching her breath, and when she gained composure, she slapped Jack again.  
"I can't marry a man I just met." She stated, and walked out the door._

_

Elsa stared at the picture – it was her, slapping Jack. She knew exactly who sent it – Mr. Jack Frost. He was trying to blackmail her again. She examined the picture, and at the back part there's a message that says, "Think again."

He put the picture inside the envelope, and put it beside the glass of iced tea.

Elsa just went back to swimming to calm her mind.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, I appreciate it. At first, I made this story as an one-shot, but I feel like continuing it. For the one who said that happenings in this story are kind of rush, it's because I'm not really into continuing stories, so I want things straight to the point. Thank you for your suggestion. And for everyone, thank you so much. So let me know what you think. :)


End file.
